The Shadow Dreamer
by fanasaurus12
Summary: A new foe has risen, in the place of Pitch Black. Although not related to him in anyway, she has mysterious powers. The strangest thing is that she can't be seen, touched or heard by anyone other than he Sandman. What is the strange connection? Can they defeat her? Contains several ideas from the movie Monster High: 13 Wishes
1. Prologue

**Hello! fanasaurus12 here, and giving a new story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ROTG**

* * *

It was the day of the eclipse, her day had finally come. Time for the boy to make his wish. But that meddling Sandman stood in her way.

"Oh, Sandman." She called "I know you're in there, let him out why don't you? After all he is entitled to his wish, isn't he?"

The Sandman flew bringing the child along with him, and not allowing the child his wish. That fool! She had spent years on this! She would NOT allow it to be ruined now of all times!

The clock ticked as she played cat and mouse with the Sandman and the child he brought along with him. Finally the eclipse came, the world was shrouded in darkness. Finally she was real!

" Quick, make the wish boy." She commanded "Wish power to the Shadow Dreamer!"

"I wish..." Said the boy as though in a trance " I wish-"

Then he was cut off by the Sandman holding a mirror in front of him, looking in he peered at the reflection that it showed. Then like magic he snapped out of his trance.

"Wha-?" He started confusedly but was cut off by the Shadow Dreamer's shriek of dismay; the eclipswe had ended! Another child had made their wish!

The Shadow Dreamer wailed as she returned to her former invisible state.

"No! No! This can't be happening!" She cried

A voice cut through her pitiful act and said:

"Lumina, you have gone too far this time, I will have to enforce your punishment."

Lumina cackled madly "Do what you like old man, but know this: Whatever you try, whatever you have planned, I will finish what I started." Then she turned to the Sandman "Mark my words, I will!"

A beam of moonlight cut through the heavens, bringing Lumina to her punishment. Knowing that when the thousand years were over, Lumina would do as she had threatened. She _would_ try again. But for now, perhaps there would be peace.

* * *

**Lumina seems kind of crazy and evil, but she has a reason-like all villains do-as to ****_why_**** she's like this. Anyway, ta ta for now!**


	2. That Mysterious Shadow

**Hello! Welcome to the next/first chapter of The Shadow Dreamer!**

* * *

It was 2013, a thousand years later after that fateful day Lumina was locked away. Not that anybody other than Sandy and MiM knew that of course.

"Hey Jamie!" Jack said sitting on the fence at Jamie's backyard.

"Hey... Jack..." Jamie yawned loudly to Jack

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jack said

"Just...tired." Jamie said "But that doesn't stop me from a snowball fight!" He yelled as he threw the first snowball.

"Oh, it is _on_." Jack said as they prepared to wage what could be the most deadly snowball fight in days to come.

* * *

_Later after the snowball fight had been fought and lost..._

Jack was currently flying over Poland spreading a layer of snow. As he was doing that a thought occured to him. Jamie had been tired this morning, but that shouldn't be possible. If Sandy's dreams were there, Jamie should have been well rested. That could only mean...Nightmares.

* * *

_At nighttime over Burgess..._

The Sandman was doing his job this night like every other night; making sure that all the children had good dreams and were happy.

"Hey Sandy!"

Sandy looked up, it was Jack, the newest and youngest Guardian. Sandy waved hello in greeting, wondering what could have brought Jack here; he normally didn't talk to him while he was doing his job.

"I've been meaning to ask you.." Jack said. Sandy frowned, what was wrong?

"Do you think Pitch might be up to something again?" Jack said all in a rush.

At this Sandy was alarmed, quickly he signed with his dreamsand: 'What makes you think this?'

To that Jack replied "Jamie said that he was tired this morning which was weird because, you know, all the children are supposed to have good dreams and.." Jack rambled on

Sandy understood, something was afoot and was not right. He had to tell the others, he stopped Jack and signed: 'Come with me, I'm going to tell the others'

Together they went in the night, in their haste to alert the other three Guardians, they didn't notice a shadow. A shadow that was cast by none and slipped into Jamie's bedroom...

* * *

**Who is the mysterious shadow? Find out next time in the next chapter of The Shadow Dreamer!**


End file.
